Kimi ga Yume wo Tsuretekita
is the first opening song starting from episode 1 to 12 for the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo anime. It is sung by Sakurasou Girls (Kayano Ai, Nakatsu Mari, Takamori Natsumi), with lyrics done by Hata Aki and composition by Eba and Yamazo. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' # # WHITE Ver. # (Instrumental) # WHITE Ver. (Instrumental) Videos Lyrics Rōmaji= (Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! Soshite I miss you Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl meets super dream) Ikkaime magure de Nikaimette dou darou Guuzen ja nai yo ne? Sankai me ga au no wa Kawatta hito da to wari to minna iu kedo Ki ni natta koto wa chigaunda soko ja nai Kimi wa tabun junsui de junsui wo magezu Dakara chiisana nichijou ni sae tachimukatte Yume wo mottekita Kotoba ja tarinai yume no arika Kitto konna fuu ni hajimaru Atarashii tokimeki sekai Yume wo mottekita Kotoba wo shiranai furi shite yukou Tokimeki to yume no arika (Oh! Welcome happiness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! Yatto I know you Welcome happiness! Girl meets, boy meets Girl needs super freedom) Yonkaime hen da na Gokaimette waza to da Kakunin sae muri nara rokkai mitemireba ii? Wakannai hito da to toozakatcha sabishii yo Henken wa yamete nakayoshi wo fuyashite Boku wa izen donkan de hyotto shite boku no Yowasa to ka de daiji na Mono ga kieta no ka mo Iro ga nottekita Kokoro wo hirogeru iro no kiseki Yagate masshiroi kimochi de Tsunagaru kirameki mirai Iro ga nottekita Katachi wa fushigi de setsumei dekinai Kirameki to iro no mirai Kimi wa sou sa junsui de junsui wo magezu Dakara chiisana nichijou ni sae tachimukatte Yume wo mottekita Kotoba ja tarinai yume no arika Kitto konna fuu ni hajimaru Atarashii tokimeki sekai Iro ga nottekita Kokoro wo hirogeru iro no kiseki Yagate masshiroi kimochi de Tsunagaru kirameki mirai Yume wo mottekita Kotoba wo shiranai furi shite yukou Tokimeki to yume no arika (Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! Soshite I miss you Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl meets super dream) |-| Kanji= (Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! そして I miss you Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl meets super dream) 1回め まぐれで 2回め ってどうだろう 偶然じゃないよね? 3回 目が合うのは 変わったひとだと 割りとみんな言うけど 気になったことは違うんだそこじゃない 君はたぶん純粋で 純粋を曲げず だから小さな日常にさえ立ち向かって 夢を持ってきた 言葉じゃ足りないユメのアリカ きっとこんな風に始まる 新しいトキメキセカイ 夢を持ってきた 言葉を知らないふりして行こう トキメキとユメのアリカ (oh! Welcome happiness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! やっと I know you Welcome happiness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl needs super freedom) 4回め へんだな 5回め ってわざとだ 確認さえムリなら 6回 見てみればいい? わかんないひとだと 遠ざかっちゃ寂しいよ 偏見はやめて 仲良しを増やして 僕は以前鈍感で ひょっとして僕の 弱さとかで大事なものが消えたのかも 色が乗ってきた 心を広げるイロのキセキ やがて真っ白い気持ちで 繋がるキラメキミライ 色が乗ってきた 形は不思議で説明できない キラメキとイロのミライ 君はそうさ純粋で 純粋を曲げず だから小さな日常にさえ立ち向かって 夢を持ってきた 言葉じゃ足りないユメのアリカ きっとこんな風に始まる 新しいトキメキセカイ 色が乗ってきた 心を広げるイロのキセキ やがて真っ白い気持ちで 繋がるキラメキミライ 夢を持ってきた 言葉を知らないふりして行こう トキメキとユメのアリカ (Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! Soshite I miss you Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl meets super dream) |-| English= (Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! and then I miss you Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl meets super dream) The first time, it's just by chance. The second time, I'm not so sure. It's not coincidence, is it? The third time our eyes meet. Everyone says that you're kind of a strange person, But the thing that interests me is something else; it's not that. I think, probably, you're pure, invariably pure, And so you rebel against even the little facets of everyday life. You brought a dream here, The place of dreams that can't be expressed with words alone. I'm sure that this is how it all starts, A new world of racing heartbeats. You brought a dream here. Let's go, pretending not to know any words, To the place of heartbeats and dreams. (oh! Welcome happiness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! Finally, I know you Welcome happiness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl needs super freedom) The fourth time - this is strange. The fifth time - it must be on purpose. If it's too hard to make sure, why not look a sixth time? It's so lonely when you say I'm hard to understand and then drift away. Stop being closed-minded; make some more close friends. I've always been insensitive - maybe, In my weakness, I've lost something important. Color has found its way here, A miracle of color that lets hearts grow. Before long, the pure white emotions Will connect to a future of dazzling light. Color has found its way here; Its shape is strange and indescribable, A future of light and color. That's how you are, you're pure, invariable pure, And so you rebel against even the little facets of everyday life. You brought a dream here, The place of dreams that can't be expressed with words alone. I'm sure that this is how it all starts, A new world of racing heartbeats. Color has found its way here, A miracle of color that lets hearts grow. Before long, the pure white emotions Will connect to a future of dazzling light. You brought a dream here. Let's go, pretending not to know any words, To the place of heartbeats and dreams. (Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets girl! Soshite I miss you Good-bye sadness! Girl meets, boy meets, girl meets super dream) Category:Music